Most existing motors and actuators are not designed to survive in harsh high temperature environments. For example, an extraterrestrial sampling probe to be used in the environment of Venus would need to be operated with motors that can survive in temperatures of 460° C., pressures of 90 bar, and an atmospheric environment of CO2 gas for extended periods of time. There is a need for such high temperature motors in terrestrial applications also, including power plants and industrial processing facilities, as well as turbines, launch vehicles, and furnace system components.